fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sykira Strykri
Sykira Strykri (シキラ ストリクリ Sikira Sutorikuri) Sykira was always an abnormal woman she would experimemt on herself, or on others to improve their capabilities believing that she could be the catalyst of a brand new age for humanity, She has partly given up on that dream either due to lack of resources or boredom. Sykira was born on the mountains along with her family she was happy while she never really smiled she was definitely happy training and improving her skills as a mage in sparring she would always beat her brother rather easily. But once she reached the age of 7 she left to go into the world and learn and evolve by herself at the age of 23 she seeks to find a place where she can belong and feel safe. Appearance Sykira has shoulder-length purple hair and red eyes. She often keeps her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only her eyes and mouth, with a dagger sticking out of her forehead. Beneath the bandages, she is noted to have a pretty face, and in place of the knife is a band-aid. She wears a skin tight black suit underneath her long sleeved dark blue explorer type clothing. She also has several medical instruments either in a container of sorts or on her equipment to be used in combat. Personality When she was young she believed that the best mages came from a hell-like environment and she grew up thinking that. She is a partly stoic and likes to study. She is intelligent about Biology which allows her to modify or experiment on bodies or heal them should she choose to. Due to being stoic, she doesn't show her true emotions she is only capable of showing emotions of happiness ,delight, sadness, or anger, and finally love these emotions are considered to her needed so she manages to block her stoic personality trait when it comes to those emotions when she needs them. She can be very loyal to allies or friends unless they betray her she will follow orders as long as they comply with her family's code of honor. Sykira considers family irreplaceable and will do anything in her power to protect it when she learned her parents were killed she vowed to protect her brother with all her might. Her personality adapts depending on the enviroment she is in if she is in a dark mage guild she takes delight at people's misfortune and will betray those she deems useless in a snap, But when in a regular guild she seems more happy and holds great self sacrifice for her fellow guild mates. Finally her most notable personality trait is that if she ever went out with anyone it would be with her own gender. History Synopsis Equipment *'Surgery'- Sykira's most prized dagger it used to be her mother's dagger but due to her death Sykira obtained it to carry on its legacy. She stores it within her head it is unknown why or how she is capable of having a dagger stuck in her head but she is capable of removing it and utilizing it with ease. The Dagger is enchanted so it is capable of growing to sword's length and cannot be broken. *'Medical Equipment'- She has several medical equipment for multiple purposes Surgery, Experimentation, or medical attention even some for combat purposes. *'Black bodysuit'- Sykira has a special suit. The material it is made from is resistant to shredding and tearing, It is also resistant to extremely high and low temperature and also allows for unrestricted movement and maneuverability. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Power'- Sykira through the years has used her parents gift of a powerful magic supply well, she has immense stores of magical reserve and has yet to unlock all of it to its fullest. *'Enhanced Durability'- Sykira over many years of experimenting and training, she is capable of taking several injuries and still fight for a while. Her strength is also notably great as well *'Enhanced Speed'- Sykira's greatest trait despite her being a user of Slowing magic even without it in use she is considerably faster then normal a trait common among her family. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Being a part of the Strykri family her martial art skills are considerably higher then any other she is easily able to incapacitate multiple attackers at once with ease. *Air Magic- Her family's magic she is quite skilled with it and is very easy for her to use, she uses it to turn her body to mist to avoid damage. *Lightning Magic- Sykira using this magic is capable of knocking out opponents with zaps of electricity or uses it to restart a heart or stop one. *Sword Magic- Sykira uses this magic to control the length of her dagger which she oddly keeps in her head, she is also capable of telekineticly controlling needles or blades. *Teleportation Magic- This Magic allows Sykira to teleport herself, along with others (provided she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. *Slowing Magic- Sykira's best utilized magic when in use she slows her opponents very much so while active she utilizes medical syringes on her opponent to incapacitate them. *Ice Magic- Sykira most rarely used magics due to the fact she never had to use it during combat but still trains with it should the occassion arise where she needs it. *Requip- Sykira simply uses this magic to store her medical equipment and other equipment she uses. Spells *'Mist Body'-Sykira using this spell can transform his body into mist that can move around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. *'Poison Fog'- When used with the Spell Mist Body she breaths a mist fog which contains a powerful sleep poison when inhaled it can bring almost everyone to their knees in terms of falling asleep. The poison the spell varies from every use each with different effects on the person varying from a powerful memory eraser to coma inducing poison. While the compounds of the poison vary she can easily produce an antidote for any of the different poisons her mist can produce. *'Aerial'- Sykira creates a dome in which oxygen is lowered or heightened to her whim to either knock out her opponents or distract them. *'Lightning Death'- Despite the name it is not by itself a killing spell by utlizing a large amount of electricity she can either stun her opponent or end them should she want to but mainly she just stuns them. *'Teleportation Spectrum'- Sykira using her teleportion magic she teleports herself all around the battle field quickly attacking her opponents all at what appears to be instantly this spell does not require direct line of sight but doing so is more dangerous then with direct line of sight. *'Operating Table'- One of Sykira's most powerful spells she has, she has named it this due to her using medical syringes or scalpels to immobilize, incipacitate, or quickly move from patient to patient with precise speed and no unnecessary cuts. The spell itself belongs to Slowing magic using this spell she "instantly" saved an entire family from a crumbling building in Genosha while it was going down to a quake *'Ice Stage: Ice Age'-Another of Sykira's strongest spells it is a form of Ice Magic it requires she remove the knife from her head for obvious reasons then she freezes the ground, walls, Etc. then while the ground is frozen she can create ice fists or blades from the ice to attack her opponents while in use she can freely move and attack without interference from the ice. she may also create ice platforms which is why she named the spell Ice Stage. Also due to ice being meltable it can still melt but due to the nature of the spell it is incredibly difficult to melt and while it is melting she can combo it with her lightning magic to add a shocking surprise to her opponent. Trivia -The Photo of my character is Youka Naze from Medaka Box Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Martial Artist Category:Doctor Category:Purple Phoenix